The invention relates to water craft and particularly to barges having very low draft.
The prior art includes many types of barges. Often they have been used for carrying cargo and have been manufactured with heavy steel plates. This results in a very heavy structure that is difficult to move and has a substantial draft.
It is an object of the invention to provide a barge having a much lighter structure than barges that have been generally known.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture as well as requires a minimum of labor to install.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a structure that may be moved in and out of the water more easily.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus that has a much more shallow draft than barges that have been used generally.